


Space Roleplay

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn play in the bedroom with costumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).



> Set in the same verse as my friends Mixxtapej's stories where Poe was sold to a Hutt and had to be rescued.
> 
> He kept the slave outfit though.
> 
> You can find the stories here so far:
> 
> http://jathis.tumblr.com/tagged/slave-poe

“I’m fairly certain I didn’t pay good credits for a disobedient whore.”

Poe snorted, tossing his head back, glaring at Finn over his shoulder. “I never agreed to be sold!” he hissed. 

The pilot was dressed in the delicate golden chains the Hutt had forced him to wear, standing as he faced his bed. His arms were spread, soft ropes binding his wrists to the foot of the bed to keep him in place.

Finn snorted, moving aside the cloth that hung low on Poe’s hips, exposing the other’s ass to him. “I think…five?”

“Ten,” Poe whispered.

“You sure?” Poe nodded and Finn nodded again, groping his lover’s ass with both hands. “I’m going to make your ass bright red tonight…”

“I’d like to see you try!” Poe hissed. He gasped when Finn slapped him across both cheeks without warning, his eyes fluttering closed. “Ngh…pathetic!” He rocked forward as he was struck again, biting back a moan as he slowly became hard from the sting.

Finn was careful to make sure the pain never went from good to bad. He massaged the reddening flesh between blows, mindful to spread the slaps out. He hummed as he looked up at Poe, smiling as he let his fingers slip between his cheeks. “I think a certain slave is breaking…” 

“Ngh…never..!”

“Four more.”

“Bastard…”

“You mean master,” Finn corrected, ending it with a sharp blow. He smiled knowingly as Poe leaned back, hugging him around his middle for support. “Good?”

“So good…” Poe whispered.

Finn smiled, waiting to let Poe catch his breath before delivering the last three blows in quick succession. “Now…do I need to do that again?” he asked.

“Ah…”

“Speak.”

“I’ll be good,” Poe panted. He moaned when Finn reached around, gripping the shaft of his erection. “Please…”

“Cum for me,” Finn whispered into his ear, stroking Poe to orgasm. He hushed him tenderly when he cried out and thrusted into his hand, pressing against him once he came. “It’s okay. I’m here for you, love. Was that good?”

“Perfect,” he said with a smile and a nod. He was carefully untied and guided onto his stomach on the bed, watching with dark eyes as Finn knelt in front of him, pulling his pants down to offer him his own erection to suck on while he came down.


End file.
